


Не свидание

by Astrellka



Series: Зеленый Шершень [1]
Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Написано в подарок  fufajka9 на пятничный фикатон-на-двоих по заявке "хочууу свидание Като и Брита. но чтобы до Брита ОЧЕНЬ не сразу дошло, что это свидание xD". POV Като.
Relationships: Kato/Britt Reid
Series: Зеленый Шершень [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960882
Kudos: 1





	Не свидание

\- Слушай, - Бритт наклоняется ко мне так близко, что мой взгляд упирается в расстёгнутый ворот его рубашки и, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать, мне приходится на мгновение закрыть глаза, - я такую штуку придумал! Расскажу – упадёшь!  
  
В этом нет ничего удивительного.  
Ни в том, что у Бритта Рида появилась очередная гениальная идея.  
Ни в моей реакции на собственного патрона.  
  
\- И что же это за идея? – если пару секунд посидеть с закрытыми глазами, а потом нацепить на нос очки, купленные специально для солидности, отсутствие кислорода вполне можно пережить.  
\- Дома расскажу! – таинственным громким шёпотом сообщает мне Бритт. – Это по поводу З.Ш. Ну, ты понял, о чём я.  
  
Стеклянная дверь за ним захлопывается, но я всё равно вижу, как он идёт по коридору, а в ушах у меня до сих пор звучит последняя фраза: «Дома расскажу».  
  
Дома…   
Ну да, я живу с этим парнем уже полгода.  
Нет, не в том смысле, в котором вы подумали. У нас платонические отношения…  
Да нет же, он просто платит мне деньги...  
  
Чёрт! Что бы я ни сказал, всё звучит двусмысленно.  
  
В общем, я работаю на Бритта Рида. Круг моих обязанностей настолько широк, что, соберись я написать резюме, мне было бы затруднительно определить текущую должность. Я присматриваю за автопарком мистера Рида, просиживаю штаны в кресле исполнительного директора и варю ему лучший в мире кофе. А ещё иногда по ночам я спасаю его великолепную задницу от разных бандитов….  
  
Ну, вот опять.  
  
Ладно, похоже, пора перестать скрывать, что этот парень мне нравится. И когда я говорю «нравится», я имею в виду «очень». До одури. До аритмии и влажных ладоней.   
  
Я влюблён в него. И это самая удивительная и парадоксальная вещь в моей жизни. Я имею в виду… ну, он же самый натуральный придурок. И при этом совершенно потрясающий, клёвый и… настоящий. Ну.. настолько настоящий, насколько им может быть человек, ведущий двойную жизнь.  
  
Когда почти год назад мы – а вернее, он – придумали Зелёного Шершня, сложно было предположить масштабы этой авантюры. Собственно, я даже сейчас удивляюсь, как Бритту удалось меня уговорить. Иногда мне кажется, что этот парень что-то вроде вируса, а у меня – проблемы с иммунитетом. Ничем иным нельзя объяснить то, что я не могу сказать ему «нет», какую бы глупость он ни предложил.  
  
\- Като?  
  
Меня не так-то легко застать врасплох, но Ленор это удаётся с завидной периодичностью, что даже начинает беспокоить.  
  
\- Я уже полчаса тебя зову! – раздражённо говорит она.  
  
Преувеличивает. На Бритта, клеящего очередную стажёрку, я пялюсь всего минут десять, не больше.  
  
\- Может, уже пригласишь его на свидание?  
\- Я не хожу на свидания, - машинально отвечаю я и только после того, как до меня доходит смысл предложения Ленор, вздрагиваю и поднимаю на неё глаза, чтобы понять: она имела в виду именно то, что я услышал.  
\- Наше свидание было отличным, - возражает она. – Я имею в виду, до тех пор, пока ты не полез с поцелуями.  
\- Это было ненастоящее свидание, - опрометчиво возражаю я и тут же поправляюсь, заметив, что её лицо принимает угрожающее выражение:  
\- В смысле... ну ты же не хотела продолжения.  
\- Как и ты, - вздыхает она. – Ты же пригласил меня только назло Бритту.  
\- Извини.  
  
Приносить извинения спустя почти год мне кажется совершенно дурацким занятием, но Ленор, судя по всему, это устраивает.  
  
\- Пригласи его на свидание, - повторяет она. – Поужинайте где-нибудь вдвоём.  
  
Бредовая идея.  
И это ещё мягко сказано. Ну как, скажите на милость, я могу пригласить на свидание парня? _«Бритт, не хочешь ли выпить со мной кофе сегодня вечером?»_ И что он мне ответит? _«Ага, я как раз думал о капуччино. Приготовь-ка!»_  
  
\- Ты идёшь? – Бритт заглядывает в кабинет, прерывая мои мысли. – Нам надо обсудить З.Ш.  
  
Если не решусь сейчас, так и буду продолжать безрезультатно пялиться на его задницу ближайшие десять лет.  
  
\- Нет, у меня сейчас дела. Давай встретимся в восемь, в пиццерии в двух кварталах от дома.  
  
Сейчас он мне скажет: «Закажем пиццу домой и все дела» и всё закончится, потому что возразить мне будет нечем.  
  
\- А что, это идея! – Рид широко улыбается. – А то и правда: дом-работа-дом. Сто лет никуда не выбирался. Значит, в восемь? Ну, тогда увидимся.  
  
Он выходит из кабинета, что-то насвистывая, а я остаюсь ловить воздух пересохшим ртом.   
  
Это случилось. У меня будет свидание с Бриттом Ридом.  
  
***   
  
\- А тут миленько! – Бритт плюхается на стул напротив и машет рукой, подзывая официанта. – Свечи?  
\- Фирменный стиль, - сообщаю я, стараясь не покраснеть.  
  
Остаётся надеяться, что он не заметит, что свечи горят только на столиках у парочек. Рид утыкается в меню:  
  
\- Ты уже заказал что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, тебя ждал.  
\- Я буду острую пиццу с мясом, - сообщает Бритт официанту. – И можно положить побольше чили. Всё равно сегодня ни с кем не собираюсь целоваться.  
  
Придурок. Не то, чтобы я сам собирался целоваться…. но ведь мало ли как обстоятельства сложатся? Свидания обычно завершаются поцелуем. Если, конечно, они не с Ленор Кейс.  
  
Или с Бриттом Ридом.  
  
\- Эй, Като, - он машет рукой перед моим носом, беззастенчиво отрывая от неприличных, но ужасно приятных мыслей, - ты заказывать будешь? Я жрать хочу.  
\- Пиццу с морепродуктами.  
\- Что будем пить?  
\- Минералку. Я за рулём.  
\- Брось, - Рид тычет пальцем в строчку в винной карте, угрожающе поблескивающую трёхзначным числом в графе «цена». – Я на лимузине. Поедешь со мной, а мотоцикл заберёшь завтра.   
  
Я уже говорил, что не могу отказать этому парню?  
  
\- Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – попытки вести светскую беседу, когда в глазах Бритта отражается пламя свечи, а в голове у меня мысль только о том, что это свидание, выглядят жалко, но всё же срабатывают.  
\- Я вот что придумал…  
  
Рид замолкает, потому что к столику приближается официант с бутылкой. Багряная жидкость струйкой льётся в бокал, Бритт пробует вино и делает знак гарсону, чтобы тот разливал.  
  
\- Я сам, спасибо! – опомнившись, я выхватываю бутылку из рук официанта.  
\- Брось, Като, - говорит Бритт. – Ты не на работе.  
  
Верно.   
У меня свидание.   
Именно поэтому я _хочу_ ухаживать за ним. Я всегда этого хочу, но сегодня – особенно.  
  
\- Неплохо! – он вертит бокал в руках. – Тебе нравится?  
  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
  
\- Я не разбираюсь в винах. Спроси меня про железяки.   
\- Кстати, о железяках, - словно загорается изнутри Рид. – Как я уже говорил, у меня появилась гениальная идея…  
  
Похоже, в детстве он мечтал быть не только супергероем, но и пожарником.   
Честно говоря, я не знаю, зачем «Чёрной красавице» брандспойт, но Бритту как-то удаётся уговаривать меня в ста случаях из ста. Ну и потом, пригодились же нам придуманные им кресла-катапульты!   
  
\- О, еда! – оживляется он при виде пиццы.   
  
У Бритта здоровый аппетит. Вообще, это даже удивительно, насколько этот человек искренен во всём, что он делает: ест, говорит, сражается с преступностью.   
  
Наверное, и любить он тоже должен так же… Искренне, неистово, отдавая себя целиком…  
  
\- Като! Като! – громкий шёпот Рида призван не столько скрыть то, что он говорит, сколько привлечь внимание окружающих. – Смотри, какие цыпочки!  
  
Я ещё и слова не успеваю произнести, как за нашим столом оказываются две блондинки. Бритт распускает хвост, девицы смеются, а я пью трёхсотдолларовое вино, как пиво – стаканами.  
  
\- … да-да, «Дейли Сентинел»! Читаете?  
  
По моему мнению, они вообще не умеют читать, но когда Бритта это останавливало?  
  
\- А Зелёный Шершень? Он вам нравится? Он же ужасно крутой!  
  
Разговор уходит в опасную плоскость. Я пинаю Рида ногой под столом, но он не затыкается:  
  
\- Нет, ну, правда же крутой! Как Супермен! Нет, круче Супермена!  
\- Можно тебя на минуту? – шиплю я, уже не скрывая раздражения.  
\- Одну минутку, девочки! Я только переговорю с моим Робином.  
  
Я вытаскиваю Бритта на улицу и, стараясь удержаться от того, чтобы сразу не дать ему по физиономии, интересуюсь:  
  
\- Какого чёрта?  
\- Ты о чём? - Рид слегка покачивается от выпитого, в глазах – искреннее непонимание и желание продолжать веселье.   
\- Ты чуть не разболтал первым встречным девицам о том, что ты – Зелёный Шершень!  
\- У меня всё под контролем, дружище.   
\- Нет, не всё. Вот что, сейчас мы вернёмся, я расплачусь, а ты поедешь домой и проспишься.   
  
Бритт пьяно смеётся:  
  
\- Можно и домой. В лимузин поместятся все.  
  
Отлично.  
Просто блеск.  
Лучшее свидание в моей жизни.  
  
\- Знаешь, что? – я почти срываюсь на крик. – Иди ты!  
  
Разворачиваюсь и почти убегаю от ресторана.  
  
Придурок.   
Тупой придурок.   
Не Бритт.   
Я.   
  
Дурацкая была затея со свиданием. Он никогда не изменится, будет водить домой девиц, чьих имён даже не знает, а я всё также буду подавать ему по утрам кофе. Отличная перспектива на ближайшие двадцать лет.  
  
\- Эй, Като! – за спиной слышатся шаги и задыхающийся голос. – Эй, ты чего? Да подожди же ты!  
  
Я останавливаюсь и оборачиваюсь. Бритт стоит прямо передо мной и непонимающе разводит руками:  
  
\- Да что случилось-то? Ты чего, обиделся? Ладно, я больше не буду говорить про Шершня. Видишь? – он проводит по губам жестом, закрывающим молнию. – Я нем, как рыба.  
\- Да причём тут Шершень? – внезапно говорю я.  
\- Тогда в чём дело?  
\- Ни в чём.  
  
Бритт качает головой:  
  
\- Когда ни в чём, не обижаются и не убегают. Я не понимаю, был такой отличный вечер, мы выбрались в кабак, вкусая еда, неплохое вино… Всё же было так хорошо?  
\- Было! Пока ты не позвал этих девиц!  
\- Господи! – он закрывает глаза ладонью. – Ну что ты к ним привязался-то? Два джентльмена пригласили двух дам составить им компанию. В чём проблема, брат?  
  
Он не понимает.  
Он, действительно, не понимает.  
А я не могу сказать ему правду.  
  
\- Ладно, забудь, - машу я руками. – Возвращайся к своим дамам, я домой поехал.  
\- Като!  
  
Он хватает меня за руку, и я замираю от того, как его горячие пальцы обжигают моё запястье.   
  
\- Эй, мы же друзья! – он заглядывает мне в лицо, а я прячу глаза, потому что сейчас мне кажется, что там написано всё, что я не могу сказать вслух. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты так уходил.  
  
Если бы он хоть на секунду отпустил мою руку, я бы смог сообразить, что ответить.  
Если бы отпустил…  
Но он держит. Сжимает пальцы крепко, до синяков, и в голове у меня одна сплошная мешанина из эмоций, раздирающих меня, и обрывков мыслей.  
  
\- Като, - от того, как Бритт произносит моё имя, по коже бегут мурашки. – Поговори со мной.   
  
Поговорить – это правильно. Это необходимо.  
Но я молчу. Потому что, если открою рот, обязательно сболтну что-нибудь лишнее.  
Тупиковая ситуация.   
  
\- Слушай, - говорит он, так и не дождавшись от меня ответа, - ну, может, нафиг этих девиц? Поедем домой, посмотрим какое-нибудь старенькое кино или посидим в машине с этими твоими пластинками. Пива выпьем. Вдвоём. Ты и я. Идёт?  
  
Я киваю. Потому что от избытка чувств не могу произнести ни слова.   
  
\- Ну вот и отлично! - облегчённо вздыхает Бритт и наконец отпускает мою руку. - Только ты и я, да?  
  
И внезапно замирает.  
И я тоже замираю, потому что на лице Бритта написано всё, что он думает.  
Этот придурок, наконец, сложил два и два.  
  
\- Ты ведь этого и хотел? – неуверенно спрашивает он. – С самого начала? Чтобы мы вдвоём, ты и я?   
  
Я молчу. Что тут скажешь?  
  
\- Като? Это ведь… это, что, было свидание? – на лице Рида совершенно обалдевшее выражение и я впервые в жизни не пойму, радуется ли он или расстроен. – Ты пригласил меня на свидание?  
  
Надо что-то сказать.   
«Да» или «Нет», да что угодно, лишь бы не стоять тут столбом.   
  
\- Я всё испортил, да? – в голосе Бритта слышится потрясение. До него и вправду ДОШЛО.  
  
Я неопределённо пожимаю плечами. Это всё, на что я сейчас способен. На это и на то, чтобы смотреть себе под ноги, аккурат на блестящие туфли Рида, которые внезапно оказываются в опасной близости от моих собственных.   
  
И в этот момент я рискую поднять глаза.  
  
Бритт совсем рядом.   
И он не злится.   
И тогда я рискую ещё раз.  
  
Вкус чили взрывается у меня на языке, Бритт тихонько стонет, подаваясь навстречу, а я перед тем, как окончательно сойти с ума, убеждаюсь в том, что моя теория насчёт его искренности, оказалась верна.


End file.
